Visits
by srsprincess
Summary: Slight Alternate future fic. Jackie and Hyde never got together during the show, but begin to have a secret affair a few years later....oh and it is most definetly a jackiehyde fic i just added the eric in there for a little drama!
1. Chapter 1

Ok, Jackie and Hyde never got together during the show, that's about all you have to know! this is my first attempt at actually putting a fanfic on the internet so Please review!

* * *

It started off nearly three years ago. She had come home for a visit from Boston for the fourth of July. He hadn't seen her in a couple of years. The last he had heard she was dating some senator's son, perfect for her. He didn't plan to see her that week, but his wife was out of town and he found himself going to the party that he knew she would be at. Sure enough, there she was standing beside the pool in a brown bikini that showed of every inch of her curvy body. He sucked in a deep breath as he watched her and drank out of his red, white, and blue cup. He talked to few people that he knew, but mainly he kept his eyes on her. She met his eyes once that afternoon and he knew she felt the heat that was between them, but she didn't come speak to him. Night was beginning to fall and he knew the fireworks would be beginning soon. He stood, back leaning on the pool house behind him, and pulled out his pack of cigarettes. As he lit one up he saw her coming towards him. She was so close he could feel the heat of her body and smell the alcohol on her breath. She looked up at him with wild eyes and took his cigarette from his hand. He had never known someone could look that sexy smoking, but as she took a drag of his cigarette, he could feel the lust filling up eyes.

"Steven Hyde."

"Jackie."

They were the only words they needed to speak, both having had too much to drink and desperate to give into the desire that had always been there. He pulled here around the corner of the pool house, into the shadows and crushed his mouth down on hers. The years of sexual tension and desire and wanting culminated in that one kiss, as they both clung to each other and she opened her mouth, allowing him to intensify their kiss. As fireworks went off in the night sky, he took her to places neither one knew they could reach.

That was three years ago and their affair had only gotten stronger since then. Her visits became closer together and his marriage didn't last. He was doing well and had bought a lake house so that they could hide their affair from those around them. But they never spoke about their feelings for each other, or the future. He knew she was seeing someone new and she knew he wasn't seeing anyone at all. Neither one would commit to the other and it wasn't even a question that she would leave after her visit was done, because that's all they were, visits. Except on her last one, about four months ago he had let it slip. He thought that she was asleep after one of their amazing, exhausting adventures in his bed. He said it. "I love you." If she heard him, she didn't let him know at all. Everything was just like it was and then she left. He couldn't help but to get a little nervous as he drove to the airport to pick her for her latest visit. Somewhere deep down he knew that this visit was going to be different.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the formst of this chapter, I'm not used to the site yet!

* * *

Hyde looked over the people walking out of the terminal to see Jackie walking towards him, looking even more beautiful than before. She finally saw him and his heart skipped a beat when she began running to him. Jackie threw his arms around him and began kissing him frantically, nearly knocking him backwards.

"God I missed you so much!" Hyde said as he finally regained his balance and was able to kiss her back. "You have no idea." She smirked as she untangled her limbs from his and picked up the bag she had dropped during their reunion. "So you ready?" Jackie asked as she looked around the small airport. "Yeah, but what's the hurry we have all week, right?" Hyde noticed she was acting a little strange, but figured it was just probably the jet lag. "Of course, I just you know, what to get reacquainted, its been awhile" Jackie stated suggestively, making Hyde forget all about everything else as he scooped up her luggage and led her to his car.

The ride to his lake house was unusually quiet and Hyde noticed Jackie kept playing with her hands. Normally she was constantly talking, telling him about her last few months and filling him in on different details of her life. They rarely talked on the phone during the breaks in between her visits, so this was the time they normally caught up."What's up Jacks?" He asked tentatively, glancing over at her busy hands that were on her lap. "Oh, ummm, I'm just a little out of it, that's all" Her response was a little off, but Hyde didn't think about it because as she was giving it she was also sliding over in the seat and her lips began their assault on his neck.

Night was already beginning to fall as they reached the house. Jackie went in, immediately making her way to the bathroom and Hyde was left to bring in her bags. He entered his house and set the bags down then went to the fridge for a beer. As he sat down on the couch , he heard the bathroom door open and Jackie emerged into the room. He closed his eyes and took a long sip of his beer, silently preparing himself for what the night would bring. Just then he felt his beer being taken from his hand and his trademark sunglasses being taken off his head. He opened his eyes to see Jackie dressed only in one of his white dress shirts , leaving very little to the imagination. She straddled Hyde's lap and placed her lips on his.

Sex was the basis of their relationship. They never fought, they never planned their future together, they never went out, they just had sex and lots of it. Not that Hyde was complaining as his tongue slid into Jackie's mouth and his hands slowly undid the buttons of her shirt. After a few minutes of the foreplay, Hyde picked Jackie up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and let him carry her into the bedroom and place her on the bed. They touched each other and kissed with such passion as they laid on the bed. Finally after what seemed like forever Hyde got ready to enter her. He was over her looking at her perfect body, wanting to memorize every part of it. "God Jackie!" He moaned preparing himself to slide into her, but as the words left his mouth her eyes got wide at she sat up nearly knocking him over.

"I, uh, I need some air!" Jackie exclaimed as she stood and pulled his shirt back on her, suddenly ashamed of her naked body. Then she rushed out of the room before Hyde had a chance to say a word.

He found her outside on the balcony, smoking a cigarette and leaning against the railing with her back to him. "What the hell, Jackie?" He didn't want to sound angry, but he couldn't help it. She had just left him in the middle of sex!

"I'm engaged" she simply stated, holding up her hand to show him the diamond she had put back on her finger. He smirked and made his way over to her and began to kiss the back of her neck and her exposed shoulders.

"So? I was married. It never bothered you before." He felt her slightly relax into his touch and continued his track up to his ear, but was interrupted as she turned in his arms to look at him.

"Its Eric."


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is kinda a history of the gang. basically what had gone on and how they got to where they are, also with some j/h history to explain a little bit more why they weren't together in high school.

* * *

The last time Hyde had heard from Eric Foreman, he was back from Africa and preparing to go to some school on the East coast. They had celebrated his return with beer and a circle and relived old times. Then he packed up and left again, leaving everyone behind, including the then supposed love of his life, Donna. She had already been heart broken when he broke up with her while in Africa, but her pain increased when Eric left and didn't even acknowledge their relationship. Hyde and Donna spent a lot of time together after Eric left for school. Hyde was there for her when he broke up with her in Africa, but after he left again, Hyde and Donna formed a strong bond, they were the only ones left of the basement gang in Point Place.

Kelso had moved to Chicago shortly after Eric left for Africa, wanting to be closer to his daughter, Betsy. Fez also moved back to his home country around that time. He had a big dream of opening up a hair salon there. Jackie had moved to Boston the year before, right after she had graduated high school, to go to school. Donna had put off going to school for Eric and when he left for Africa, she just couldn't bring herself to go back full-time. She took more classes at the community college, but was working full-time at the radio station and doing very well at it. She was on her way to becoming station manager when Eric got back from Africa. Hyde had been working at his father's record store and was given control over the whole region right before Eric left for the East coast. The distance in everyone from the gang was hard at first, especially with Donna mourning the loss of her first love, but with Hyde's help, she soon got over it and they began to make new friends and move on with their lives., but the two always were there for the other. Donna even had introduced him to his ex-wife, Jenna.

Jenna was a part of Hyde's life that he wished he could have redone. He had loved her, but they just couldn't seem to get it right. She was beautiful and outgoing and always had men all around her, but he didn't love her for those reasons. She challenged him and loved him with so much passion, that Hyde had no choice but to fall in love with her. When she got pregnant, it wasn't even a question that they would get married and when she lost the baby, he still wanted to be her husband. But they were young and foolish and did and said things that they shouldn't have. They had only been married a year when he began his affair with Jackie, but their marriage had been over before that, they were just going through the motions. Hyde found her in bed with one of her coworkers and they decided it was for the best that they separate.

* * *

Jackie and Eric had reconnected about a year earlier. They were both living in Boston, Eric was a teacher and Jackie a news reporter. She had been covering a story at his school when they saw each other. They were both instantly grateful for the friendly face and after several coffee shop meetings and dinners out, they found themselves developing feeling for each other. Jackie never told him about her affair with Hyde, not willing to end it. He just assumed she was going on trips for work when she went to see him and she let him believe it. When Eric proposed, Jackie wasn't sure what to do. She was torn between her feelings for him and Hyde, but she accepted thinking that nothing would ever become of her and Hyde, it hadn't years ago in Point Place and it wasn't then. Even though his marriage had been over for a year, Hyde never once mentioned anything about their future together and Jackie was ok with that until Eric had proposed to her and made her think about it.

Jackie and Hyde's feelings for one another were always there. She had been all stalker like at one point, but had gotten over it after they had one date, not wanting herself to look stupid. After her and Kelso broke up for good, Jackie stopped hanging out in the basement as much, but she would stop by every so often to grace the others with her presence. She soon started hanging out with other people and spent more time with them. She rarely saw Hyde after that, each of them into their own things. Until one night at a party, Jackie and Hyde found themselves drunk and talking to each other, both confessing that they had actually felt something in the kiss on their date. Jackie flirted and Hyde let her. Hyde kissed her and Jackie let him. Jackie led him into an empty bedroom and Hyde let her. They made love that night. After that Jackie came around the basement more, but they both knew they weren't going to have a relationship, she was leaving and he wasn't going to stop her. But that night was special to both of them, held onto in memories until the years had gone by and they found themselves back in the arms of one another.

* * *

Now neither of them knew what was going to become of them, Jackie had just told him she was going to get married to one of his oldest friends and all he could do was look at her. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it has been awhile, I was on a family vacation and thought I would be able to have internet access there, but of course fate has a funny way of screwing you up, but it allowed me to figure out exactly where i wanted this story to go! I will try yo have another chapter up tomorrow, but I am starting a new job on monday so we shall see! **Thanks** to all those who have given me comments! major help with feeling like i should continue! also although it may seem like j/h are not going to be together at the end of this chapter i wouldn't have it any other way...i just love the love triangles!

and this chapter may end up a little more M

* * *

"It's Eric."

Jackie hated the way Hyde always tried to hide his emotions. When they were in high school, he was being Zen, but now she understood that it was his way of protecting himself. His eyes were a dead giveaway though. She could always read his eyes, which was the reason she was always taking off his sunglasses. Now that she finally had gotten her guilty confession of her chest, Jackie looked into Steven's eyes to find his reaction. In the few seconds after she voiced her secret, Jackie saw so many things in his eyes, all of which broke her heart. Hurt, sadness, pain, confusion, jealousy, and anger all flashed through his eyes, clouding over the bright blue and making them stormy. Finally she knew he had settled with anger.

"Well isn't that charming." His words oozed with scorn. "You decided to play house with Foreman, the man who broke your best friend's heart without one look back. Tell me Jackie, how does it feel to play with two people's hearts? Did you like the feeling of knowing you could crush someone at a moment's notice? Do you enjoy making a man feel like an idiot for loving you?"

"Eric doesn't….." she began her defense, but was immediately cut off.

"I wasn't talking about him." The calm statement made Jackie's head jerk up to look at Hyde, who still had his arms on the banister behind her, trapping her in between them. As she looked into his eyes, she saw his love pouring through them. He loved her, something she never thought would happen. She had always loved him from the time they were in high school, but even with their present relationship, she had never thought he would feel the same about her. She just assumed she was a sex buddy or something to that nature. Jackie felt the sick feeling in her stomach grow much bigger then it already was.

Hyde saw it. He saw the look in her eyes, he saw the sick look come over her face. He knew his own face mirrored hers because he also had a huge sick feeling in his stomach. He loved Jackie. He had never allowed her to get close before, he had never allowed her to know what he was feeling, but now he knew that she did. It was written all over him and he let it be. He didn't know how she felt before now, they always kept whatever they were feeling to themselves. But he knew now that she had the same feelings towards him that he had for her. The look on her face and the love in her eyes said it all. He bent his head down and placed a small kiss on her lips.

"I'll end it for you." The simple statement that came from Jackie's lips was barely above a whisper, but it made Hyde shudder. Her wide eyes looked up at him pleading with him to say something. He couldn't. He couldn't tell her not to marry Eric and give up a life he wasn't even sure he could give her. Damn it! He wanted to so badly. He wanted her to give it all up for him, but he wouldn't ask her to.

"Let's not do this right now. We'll talk about it later."

"He's coming here tomorrow. Will you go with me to pick him up?"

Hyde nodded that he would, even though he felt sick again at the prospect of seeing Jackie and Eric together. Life was cruel sometimes. Why couldn't everything been easy? Hyde felt her moving closer to him and reaching up to kiss his neck. The feeling of her lips on his skin felt good, it was everything that he wanted, but he couldn't have it now. Her lips started to feel like they were burning his skin. Her betrayal still too fresh on his mind to enjoy her. The more Jackie kissed her way up Hyde's neck the more it burned and the more it burned the angrier he got. He wanted her badly, but all he felt was anger. He pushed her away, but took her arms and locked them above her head with his hand and started kissing her so hard she thought she might suffocate. He pushed her against the wall of the house still holding her arms and smothering her lips with angry kisses.

He knew he shouldn't have been doing this, but he couldn't stop. He ripped his shirt off of her and pulled her legs so that they were wrapped around his waist and pressed her even harder into the wall. Her heard her gasp in surprise and pressed himself even harder into her. He was angry and he wanted her to know it.

Jackie felt how angry he was . She knew she should stop him, but she couldn't. Instead she let all of her own emotions take over. Her sadness, her love, her guilt, even her own anger went into the kisses she placed own his bare chest and neck. She felt his body stiffen as he slipped inside of her with her naked body pressed against the brick wall of the house. She saw his jaw clench as he rammed inside of her. She felt pain as her body slammed over and over again into the wall behind her. She felt her own tears slipping down her face as he fucked her. She saw his tears as she felt him shudder during his release.

They both collapsed after he was calm enough to release her. Both wiping the trail of tears that had ran down their faces. They stayed wrapped in each others arms for what seemed like hours. Finally Jackie decided they were both better and it was time to get up.

"I have to pee." Hyde grunted amused and unwrapped his arms from hers. She made her way inside to the bathroom after pulling his shirt back on. After emerging from the bathroom, Jackie saw Hyde sitting on the couch and went into the kitchen to grab them both a beer.

Hyde looked up when Jackie went into the kitchen. He caught a glimpse of her back and let out a gasp. He saw blood forming on the back of the white shirt she was wearing. He got up and walked after her, grabbing her arm and turned her around to inspect her back. He heard her let out a gasp in pain as he lifted up the shirt. He too wanted to let out another gasp when he saw what he had done to her. Deep cuts filled her back. Dry blood was everywhere.

"I'm so sorry." Hyde cried, reaching around her to wet a cloth that was on the counter. Silently he cleaned the wounds he had given her, letting her cry in his shoulder as he did. After they were done they clung to each other, both knowing this was probably the last night they had together.


	5. Chapter 5

-1The next morning went by uneventfully. Jackie and Hyde barely spoke as they got ready to leave for the airport to pick up Eric. They were both nervous. Neither of them wanted to bring up the subject of their relationship or Jackie's relationship with Eric, too afraid that they would wind up having a fight. The hour drive to the airport seemed to last forever, made longer by the heavy silence that surrounded them. Finally when they were in the parking lot Hyde reached over and pulled Jackie into a searing kiss.

"I needed that." Jackie sighed as she pulled away.

"Yeah me too." Hyde looked at Jackie. She was nervous, he could tell by her hands fiddling in her lap. "It's going to be alright."

"How do you know Steven? I'm freaking engaged to another man, your oldest friend, and all I can think about is how much I just want to be with you." Jackie took a deep breath before she continued. "I don't want to be this person. I don't want to be this woman who is a tramp and sleeps with one man while married to another. I don't want to hurt either of you! Why did I let everything get so complicated? Why didn't I tell you that I loved you? Why didn't we have a real relationship? Why did I say yes when he asked me to be his wife? I will never feel anything near what I feel for you with him." The tears were leaking out of her eyes. She looked at Hyde and saw his face remained calm. She looked away, ashamed of her outburst, of her deception, but mostly ashamed that she never let him know how she felt before the previous night.

Hyde stared straight ahead of him. Jackie's voice died off and he felt her eyes on him. He didn't know what to do. She was professing her love for him, but all he could hear was the pain in her voice, the pain that he knew was mostly his fault. He was comfortable with the way their relationship had been. Sure he loved her more than anything, but what they had was good. It wasn't complicated, they didn't constantly discuss feelings, they were just together when they were together. He knew he should have asked for more, for all of her, not just random visits every few months. He never let her know how he felt, he basically forced her into the arms of the man he still considered his best friend. He couldn't make her choose between the two of them. He knew what he had to do, what was the best thing for her. He started to open his mouth to let the words come out, but was cut off by her lips on his.

Jackie kissed him hard, trying to convey every ounce of the remorse she felt to him. Hyde kissed her back just as hard. He had lost every train of thought in his body by the time they broke the kiss.

"Eric's plane is going to be here in about 5 minutes. We should go in." Jackie said looking down. Hyde placed his finger under her chin, forcing him to look him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry for doing this to you." He saw the look of confusion cross her face, but didn't want to explain right then. He just wanted her to have his apology. He gave her one last heated kiss then got out of the car to open her door for her.

They walked silently into the airport and found Eric's gate. Just before people started to file out of the gate, Hyde reached over and gave Jackie's hand a reassuring squeeze and offered her a small smile, still holding tightly onto her hand. He dropped it as soon as he saw Eric's head bouncing pass the others.

"Jackie!" Eric called out running towards her. Jackie held back a bit, obviously not as excited to see him. He reached her and swept her up into a hug. Both Eric and Hyde noticed as Jackie winced. Eric was confused, but Hyde knew it was because of the scrapes on her back. He smirked, it was just a little satisfying to him that he had given those to her and Eric had know clue. "Are you ok baby?" The smirk on Hyde's face disappeared at he affectionate name Eric called her and the concerned tone he used.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just happy to see you. And a little nervous about seeing your parents today." Jackie knew she sounded rushed and nervous, but she didn't know how to calm herself down. The two men she loved were together for the first time in a long time. At that point, Eric seemed to notice Hyde for the first time.

"Hyde! Man, how are you. Jackie didn't tell me you were going to be here. I didn't even realize the two of you still talked!" Eric was truly excited to see his life long friend. It had been at least five years since he had seen him. The two men awkwardly hugged and talked for a few minutes while Jackie nervously chewed on her fingers.

"I hate to break up this reunion, but can we get going." Jackie asked impatiently.

"Yeah, let's go." Hyde's first instinct was to reach for Jackie's hand, but he saw Eric's was already there. His fists curled up in jealousy, but he saw Jackie looking pleadingly at him and he relaxed.

They reached the car and Eric threw his bags in the back.

"Hey Jackie, there's really no room for two people back here with all my bags, so you sit up front with Hyde."

"Ok." Jackie knew she probably sounded too eager, but she saw how jealous Hyde had seemed in the airport earlier and just wanted to touch him. They climbed into the front bench seat and started the drive. After a few minutes, Jackie let her hand creep across the seat and gently rub the side of Hyde's leg. She was turned around in the seat to face Eric and all three of them were talking about the past, so she was sure that Eric wouldn't notice her touching Hyde. She heard his breath faintly hitch and smiled to herself. 'This is so wrong!' She thought, but continued rubbing soft circles on his leg. After a few minutes, she felt her hand reach up to touch his soft face. "Sorry, you had a little fuzzy." She explained. Both knowing that there was no fuzzy. The rest the car ride was spent the same way, both making small, hidden attempts at touching the other until they pulled up to the Forman's house.

"I'll get your bags man." Hyde offered.

"Yeah thanks. I think maybe I should go in by myself first. I haven't exactly told my parents we were getting married yet and I haven't really seen them in a few years. Ok so maybe I haven't really even told them we were dating." Jackie saw Eric was getting all twitchy. She couldn't believe he hadn't told his parents they were dating. Was he embarrassed of her? She knew that he hadn't had the best track record with women and marriage, considering he never showed up to his and Donna's wedding. She could feel herself getting angry as the three of them remained sitting in the car. She wasn't going to let this little detail bother her, she would just go with the flow, plus this allowed for a little bit of alone time with Steven.

"Yeah whatever. Just go ahead and go in and Steven and I will come in a little later. In fact we can just not tell your parents about us right now. We'll just act like we're friends for now if you want." Eric look a little bit relieved and shook his head in agreement before getting out of the car and heading up the driveway. Jackie watched his figure disappear then turned towards Hyde. "So…." She trailed off not really knowing what to say to the man beside her. To her relief, Hyde broke the tension by reaching over and grabbing her hand lightly. She smiled at him and leaned over to place a soft kiss on his lips.

"Listen Jackie, I'm not sure what to do."

"I know. I'm so confused. Please don't make me make the choice right now." Jackie pleaded. She didn't want to hurt either of the men she loved.

"Yeah, whatever." Jackie saw him slipping into Zen mode, so she quickly leaned over and pulled him into her arms. He relaxed into her for a few moments before looking up at her. "We should probably head in there now."

"Yeah." Jackie said, after letting out a deep sigh. They both opened their doors and started heading up the driveway.

Eric walked slowly up the driveway to his parent's house. It still looked the same after all the years he had been gone. He wasn't sure exactly what to expect from his parents. He was relieved that Jackie hadn't gotten too mad that he hadn't told his parents about them yet. He wasn't sure what was up with her, she seemed all nervous and un-Jackie like. He would make sure to ask her about it later. He was looking at the ground when he heard a familiar voice call out his name.

"Oh my God, Donna!" Eric said in surprise as she threw her arms around him. "What are you doing here? I thought you had moved."

"Well my Dad's sick so I came back here to help him out." Eric noticed she seemed a little upset and figured it had to do with her dad.

"I'm so sorry!"

"It's no biggie. So what are you doing here?"

"Well its been awhile since I had seen my parents so we decided to come and visit. You know, catch up and fill them in on the….stuff." Eric didn't know why he didn't want to tell Donna about the wedding and about Jackie right then.

"Yeah, so who's we?" Donna wondered why Eric seemed all nervous. Sure they had ended on bad terms, but she had known him all her life and had gotten over their breakup years before. She was just happy to see him.

Eric was about to answer her question when they saw Jackie and Hyde walking up the driveway. "Jackie! Oh my God! What are you doing here?" Donna was so happy to see her former best friend. She saw Hyde pretty often so she didn't as get excited about seeing him. Suddenly realization dawned on her. "Wait a minute, Jackie's the we. Are ya'll like a couple?" Jackie noticed Eric hesitating on the answer.

"Yes Donna. We are engaged." Jackie answered. She saw a hint of jealousy cross Donna's face, but it was soon replaced with a small smile.

"That's interesting. I would have never guessed that one!" Donna said with a small laugh. She felt a little bit of jealousy and anger at the two. She was definitely over Eric she thought, but there were always going to be a few feelings there. You can't just forget a lifetime relationship. She looked over at Hyde and noticed he seemed to be a little too quiet and introverted. She knew tat him and Jackie had hooked up once in high school and even once while he was married. She didn't know that they still had a relationship, but she could tell by the way he looked that he was not happy with Jackie and Eric's engagement. She would have to remember to talk to him about it later.

The four stood in the driveway for a little while longer catching up until Eric decided it was time to go in and see his parents. Red and Kitty were happy to see all of the young people that had made their house a second home. They all stayed over for dinner and sat around the living room late into the evening filling in Red and Kitty on events in their lives. Eric and Jackie's relationship was never brought up, but they did tell Kitty about how they met up in Boston and spent quite a lot of time together. After hours of catching up, everyone decided it was time to head out and go to bed. Donna went pack next door to her dad's and Hyde took Eric and Jackie to the hotel they were staying in before going to his apartment in Point Place.

"Jackie , are you alright?" Eric questioned after they had gotten settled into their room. He was still concerned about how nervous she seemed.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Its just been a long day. And Hyde and I went out drinking last night so I'm really tired. In fact I think I left my stuff over there. Oops!" She quickly came up with a lie to explain her lack of stuff. She didn't even think to get her bags this morning. She then walked over to Eric and kissed him so that he would not see the look of shame on her face. She pulled away and gave him a small smile.

"Its ok you can sleep in something of mine tonight and we'll get your bags tomorrow before going to breakfast." Jackie only panicked a little bit, knowing that her stuff was at the lake house, not Hyde's apartment. She would figure out something later. Right now she just wanted to climb into bed and sleep the stress of the day off. She took the t-shirt Eric offered her and went to change in the bathroom. She grimaced as she began unbuttoning her shirt, the scrapes on her back sore from being rubbed by her shirt all day. Just as she was slipping it off, Eric entered the small bathroom. She didn't have time to cover herself before he turned around and saw the deep red cuts on her back.

"What the hell, Jackie?"


	6. Chapter 6

2 chapters in 2 days...aren't ya'll lucky..lol! Being sick and stuck in bed does wonders. Thanks to everyone who has been giving me reviews! I wasn't sure about continuing with this story, but everyone's encouragement helped!

* * *

"What the hell, Jackie?" Eric gasped at the deep red cuts and scrapes on Jackie's back. He had noticed something earlier in the day when she had winced in his arms, but he did not expect to find her back covered with cuts. What the hell had happened? Was she attacked? He would kill whoever did this to her.

"What are talking about?" Jackie feigned innocence. She knew she had gotten caught. She didn't know what to tell him. She wanted to just come right out and let him know the truth, but the concerned look on his face stopped her. She couldn't hurt him, not right now.

"Ummm, how about all those cuts on your back?" Eric replied, watching as Jackie slipped on his shirt and walked out of the bathroom. She grabbed her cigarettes out of her purse and went out to the balcony to smoke. "You know I hate it when you smoke." Eric said following her.

"Then don't watch." Jackie knew that came out a little harsh, but she didn't feel like hearing Eric haggle her for the thousandth time about quitting, Steven never asked her to quit, he just smoked with her. She stopped herself from comparing the two men, she didn't want to compare them, it wasn't fair. "And about my back," She started, a little less harsh, "I told you about how Hyde and I went out drinking. Well I kinda had a few too many margaritas and fell against the brick wall of bar as we were leaving. Well more like fell against it, slid down, tried to stand back up and fell down again. It hurt like shit." Jackie laughed at her fake memory, imagining what it would look like if it really did happen. Eric laughed a little with her, becoming less tense at her explanation.

"I'm sorry baby! I wish I woulda been there to take care of you." He was so sincere, it made Jackie sick to think about how she had really gotten those cuts, having sex with Hyde against the brick wall of his lake house. She took one last hit of her cigarette before putting it out and pulling Eric in for a hug. He kissed her on the forehead. "I think I'm going to get a drink at the bar downstairs. It's been a long day. Do you wanna join me?" Eric asked.

"Nah, you go ahead. I'm just going to go to bed. But you go and have fun." Jackie said before pulling him in for a kiss and watching him go inside then out the room door. She sighed and went in also, collapsing on the bed. The day had been emotionally draining on her. Seeing Eric and Steven together had stressed her out and having to basically lie to Eric's parents was hard also. Seeing Donna had been great, but she wasn't sure why Eric had been so hesitant to tell her they were together. Then having to lie to Eric was the topping on the cake. The whole day had just taken its toll on her. She rolled over and reached for the phone, dialing the all too familiar number.

"Hello." His gruff voice answered.

"Hey." The sound of Jackie's voice instantly comforted Hyde. He had been sitting in his living room, imagining what her and Eric were doing in their hotel room. The thoughts were enough to send him into a jealous rage. "What are you doing?" He heard her ask.

"Just sitting here, thinking about you." He answered honestly. "Where's Foreman?" He couldn't help but ask, wondering how she was calling him.

"At the hotel bar. He saw the cuts on my back." She told him. "I told him that we went out drinking last night and I got drunk and fell coming out of the bar. Also my bags are at the lake house, I told him I stayed with you last night and that they are at your apartment, he said we would go get them tomorrow before we all meet for breakfast." Jackie let out another sigh as she finished. "I just thought you should know all that so we could keep our stories straight."

"Yeah, I forgot that I put your bags in the trunk before we left today so they'll be here."

"Thanks. I didn't even think about it this morning." Silence came over the phone. "I think I'm going to go take a bath and go to bed. But I'll see you in the morning for breakfast, right?"

"Yeah." Hyde assured her. "I love you"

"I love you too." Jackie said before hanging up and going into the bathroom to take a long bath.

It was late when Eric returned from the bar. He was obviously drunk and woke Jackie up from her deep sleep while he stumbled around the room.

"Eric? What are you doing sweetie?" The sleepy Jackie asked. Eric felt bad that he woke her. He wasn't even sure why he drank so much. He just knew that Jackie had been acting weird all day and seeing Donna had brought back some old feelings. He had just felt the need to escape for a little while. But when he heard Jackie's soft voice, he felt bad.

"Sorry baby. I think I had a drink too many. Just go back to sleep. Do you have a cigarette?" Eric hated smoking, but he wasn't ready to turn in quite yet, plus a cigarette always felt good after a few drinks.

"Yeah. I'll smoke one with you." Jackie said as she got out of the warm bed and over to find her pack. She followed Eric outside, shivering in the cool air. "So did you have fun?" She asked lighting up Eric's cigarette for him before lighting her own. He was acting a little strange, but she knew she probably deserved it for being so standoffish all day.

"Sure. It was just a bar with alcohol." Eric saw her shivering in his thin shirt, so he handed her the jacket he had on. "So, are you glad we came back here?"

"Yeah. Its good to see everyone. Why do you ask?" Jackie was confused as to why he was questioning her.

"I don't know. You just seem sad and I know that after you and Kelso broke up in high school that you hated it here, so I just wanted to make sure that being here isn't making you uncomfortable." Jackie leaned over and kissed Eric fully on the lips. His concern for her almost overwhelming, she wanted to show him how much it meant to her. However, when Eric tried to deepen this kiss, Jackie pulled away.

"I'm going back to bed." Jackie knew she had to stop acting so weird when she was with Eric. He would beginning to think there was something going on, which there was. She went back inside and climbed into bed, acting like she already had fallen asleep when Eric joined her. She just didn't think she would be able to make love to him tonight. He rubbed her arm lightly before rolling over and falling fast asleep.

The next few days passed by uneventfully. Eric, Jackie, Hyde, and Donna all hung out together pretty much the whole time, going to eat, visiting the Foreman's, going to the movies. The whole week was spent reminiscing about the past. Jackie and Hyde stole secret touches and kisses whenever the opportunity presented itself, but hadn't had any real alone time since they picked up Eric. The Foreman's still were not told about the engagement, Eric always got too nervous to tell them, much to Jackie's dismay, but she remained silent. Sunday morning, Eric was going to church with his parents which allowed Jackie to have the much needed time with Hyde that she had been missing.

Jackie slowly walked up the sidewalk to Hyde's apartment. She was a tiny bit nervous about seeing him alone. She really didn't want to talk about their relationship or anything with serious undertones. She already felt bad enough that she was still seeing both of the men. She timidly knocked on the door, which flew open. Hyde had been waiting for her to arrive. He barely had closed the door and spoken a word before he had Jackie lifted up in his arms, pinning her against the wall. He kissed her thoroughly , something they had not had the pleasure of doing all week. She moaned in pleasure, running her fingers through his curly locks and assaulting his mouth with equal intensity. Hyde lifted her even further off the floor, using his hands to push her dress high up her hips. He grinned when he felt her lack of under garments and slowly slid two fingers inside of her while she licked and sucked on his neck and ear. Not being able to hold her light form up anymore because of the pleasure surging through his body. He carried her over to the couch and gently laid her down. Her hands assaulted him, ripping of his shirt and scraping her nails down his chest. He started to lift her dress over her head, pressing kisses on her soft chest before taking one of her nipples into his mouth. She fiddled with the zipper on his jeans, pulling them off while placing her hand over him and gently rubbing. He groaned at the sensation.

"Steven, please." Jackie pleaded, needing to feel him inside of her. He took her face between his heads and placed gentle kisses on her lips while he slid inside her. Her hips arched up to reach his and he felt her tightness around him. He made love to her until they both collapsed in pleasure. "Mmmm, I missed you." Jackie said as they laid together on his couch afterwards, placing a lazy kiss on his lips.

"Me too." Hyde smiled down at her, giving her a kiss on the top of her head. They continued to sniggled together, laying naked on the couch when there was a knock at the door. Jackie instantly jumped up, throwing clothes at Hyde and making sure she had all her stuff in her arms.

"Oh my God, Steven! Who could that be?" She urgently whispered.

"I don't know! Here, just go into the bathroom to get dressed." Hyde already had his jeans and shirt pulled on and was waiting by the door for her to exit. As soon as he heard the bathroom door shut, he opened the front door. Hyde was shocked at who he saw standing there. "Kelso?"

"Hyde, man! Surprise!" Hyde hadn't seen Kelso in a few years, they still talked over the phone every once in awhile. "Jackie!" Kelso flew over to the small woman who had just entered the living room, lifting her into a hug.

Greetings were exchanged between the three. Kelso told the two that Donna had called him earlier in the week, telling him about Eric and Jackie's visit so he decided to come down to see them.

"And the best part is I have a surprise that should be getting here any minute!" Jackie loved seeing Michael. He was still just like a little kid, even after all these years. She saddened thinking about how her trip was half way over and soon she would be returning to Boston. She was really enjoying her time in Point Place and hated thinking about leaving. Her thoughts were interrupted by another knock at the door. "Here's my surprise, you guys!" Kelso bounded to the door and threw it open.

Standing in the open doorway was none other than Fez. "Hello my friends!"

Hyde and Jackie rushed over to their foreign friend, excited to see him after the years he had been back in his home country. The four sat catching up on old times until Eric and Donna came over after church. They whole gang was back together and everyone was happy about it! They made plans to go to a bar in Kenosha that evening and went their separate ways to get ready.

Hyde shut the door to his apartment and smiled. He was glad to see everyone together again, but he had a feeling that something was going to happen tonight. He shook off the feeling and went to get ready before going to pick up Jackie and Eric at their hotel.

He watched the door to their room open and his jaw dropped. Jackie stood before him wearing a short black dress that left little to the imagination. This was definitely going to be an interesting night he thought to himself as he watched Eric join her, slipping his arms around her waist. He clenched his jaw in jealousy and followed behind them, watching as Jackie swayed her hips as she walked. She threw him a look over her shoulder and gave him a little wink. Hyde groaned to himself. Oh it was going to be an interesting night alright!


	7. Chapter 7

This one is a little shorter than the past couple of chapters. Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews.

* * *

Hyde made his way through the smoky room to the bar where Jackie was sitting. She would occasionally glance behind her to the dance floor, where her fiancée and his ex were grinding their hips together, looking rather uncoordinated. Hyde could tell she was getting angry at them. He could see it in the way she slammed her empty drink down and clumsily lit her cigarette. They had been at the bar for a little over an hour. They started off together, the six of them crammed into a small round booth, each person taking their turn buying rounds of shots and drinks. Then they had all gone their separate ways. Kelso and Fez went to talk to a group of women in the corner, Hyde smirked as he thought about how some things never changed. He had seen Jackie go to the restroom and then lost track of her till he found her at the bar. Obviously Eric and Donna had been spending time getting reacquainted on the dance floor. Hyde shook his head, taking one more look at them on the dance floor, bodies pressing way too close together , before making his way to Jackie.

He snuck up behind her and placed both of his hands around onto her exposed thighs. "Dance with me." He whispered, brushing his lips along her jaw. They both had enough alcohol in them not to care who saw the affectionate moment.

"Take a shot with me first!" Jackie replied excitedly, turning around in her stool and pulling him closer towards her. He nodded and she turned away from him, suddenly aware of being in public, with Eric only a few feet away. She called the bartender over and ordered two shots of tequila. They both took them and Jackie grabbed his hand, walking out to the dance floor. The beat of the music overtook them as Hyde pulled her into his arms. She responded by snaking one arm around his neck and began shaking and grinding her hips into him. Suddenly she turned so that her back was pressed against his and continued dancing against Hyde. He followed her lead and allowed his hands to roam her body as they danced, stopping only once at her hips to pull her even closer to him. Unlike Eric and Donna, the two of them looked amazing together out on the dance floor. Their bodies fit together perfectly and the way they moved together was nothing but hot and sexy.

"Somebody's moving in on your girl, man." Kelso whispered to Eric while he was still dancing with Donna. Eric looked around confused until his eyes landed on Hyde and Jackie. He stopped moving and a jealous anger filled his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Donna asked him, confused as to why Eric stopped dancing. They were having a great time together, almost like old times, except Donna had to keep reminding herself that Eric was no longer hers. Her eyes followed his and she saw the other couple swaying together in a way that even made her jealous. They just stood there watching Hyde and Jackie continue to handle each other on the dance floor until the song ended. The next song was a slow one and Donna saw Hyde bring Jackie even closer to him as the two never stopped dancing. She never noticed Eric leave her side.

"May I cut in?" Eric said tapping Hyde on the shoulder, interrupting whatever it was that he was whispering into Jackie's ear. He saw a flash of disappointment go through Hyde's eyes before he let go of Jackie and went to the bar. Eric wrapped his arms around his soon-to-be wife.

"So I take it your done dancing with Donna now?" Jackie spat, still hurt that he would leave her alone like that. She saw the confused look on Eric's face. He really had no idea that she felt like he abandoned her for Donna the whole night. "You know what, forget it. If you want to spend all night with her, go right on ahead." She removed herself from Eric's arms and rushed to the bathroom. Jackie didn't know why she was acting so jealous. After all she was the one who was seeing Hyde as well as Eric. She heard a knock on the door to the single stall bathroom. "Just a minute."

"Jackie, let me in, please!" She recognized Hyde's voice on the other side so she opened the door. "You ok?" He asked concerned while he closed the door behind him and turned the lock.

"Yeah. I must be PMSing or something. I don't know why I started acting all jealous and stuff." Hyde just nodded at her before closing the gap between the two. He took her lips into his and ran his hands up her sides. She attacked his mouth, pushing him against the wall of the bathroom and began her assault on his neck. He groaned and allowed his hands to reach up a caress her breasts through the thin material of her black dress. He smiled to himself when he found her nipples already hard and rolled over them with his thumb, causing Jackie to breath his name. He felt her undoing his belt and zipper and falling to her knees. He looked down to see her licking the very tip of him before taking all of him into her mouth. He let his head fall back against the wall enjoying the feelings she was giving him.

"Oh God baby." He moaned before picking her up and carrying her to the counter with the sink on it. He lifted her dress up and smirked, getting a sense of déjà vu when he once again found her lacking underwear. He sat her on the edge of the counter and slid inside of her, making groans come from both of their mouths. He continued to thrust inside of her, their pants and cries growing louder and faster until she had to bite down on his shoulder to keep from screaming. Orgasms rushed through both of their bodies and they stayed in each others arms, Jackie shaking and Hyde just trying to calm himself down.

Donna saw Jackie rush to the bathroom and went to find Eric. She saw him walking back to the bar and went up to him.

"She was jealous of us. Can you believe that? Us? There is no us." He laughed snidely, as she sat beside him. She saw the hurt in his eyes. "It was her and Hyde making a spectacle of themselves out there anyways. A centimeter more and they woulda been fucking. And she was jealous of us? Ok so maybe I have been ignoring her all night, but still. She's just been acting weird lately."

"Its ok, Eric. I know that she probably didn't appreciate her fiancée and his ex spending their whole night together. I'll just go talk to her ok?" Donna told him, looking into his eyes to make sure he would be ok. When she was finally satisfied that he had calmed down, she made her way over to the bathroom. She knocked at the door, but didn't get an answer. She leaned in closer and thought she could hear something going on in there. Then she definitely knew she heard something coming from inside the bathroom. She pressed her ear to the door and was able to make out the faint cries of love making. She heard a man's voice calling out an Oh God baby and a muffled moan of a woman. She pushed herself off the door and away from the bathroom. It couldn't have been Jackie in there, she thought. She must have already come out. Donna hurried to the bar to see if she could locate the other woman.

"I love you" Jackie said pressing a final kiss onto Hyde's lips. He mumbled an I love you too into her mouth before going to the door. He stuck his head out, looking around to make no one saw him and slipped through the door way, leaving Jackie to come out a few minutes later by herself. He didn't see Donna watching him from the other side of the bar. He went to go find Kelso and Fez and grab another drink.

Donna couldn't believe what see had just seen. Hyde sneaking out of the woman's restroom. She cringed to herself as she thought about hearing him having sex with someone. She wondered who it could have been. She watched the bathroom door open and her eyes almost popped out of her head when she saw Jackie leave the bathroom and go sit beside Eric, giving him a sweet kiss and whisper something into his ear.

"I'm sorry sweetheart." Jackie whispered into Eric's ear. Using the same mouth that had just been on Hyde to suck on his earlobe. "I know I overreacted. Please forgive me?" She asked him shyly while she continued her nibbling on his ear, feeling him relax into her. There was something about having sex with Hyde in the bathroom that was making her feel bold. She felt her hand slowly make it was up his leg.

"Yeah. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have been with Donna all night. I'm sorry if you felt abandoned." Eric was enjoying the feeling of her mouth on him and her hand creeping up his thigh. "Come and dance with me, for real this time." He asked. She smiled at him as he led her onto the dance floor and pulled her close to him. She looked over his shoulder and locked eyes with Hyde, who had been watching them since she had left the bathroom. She let her nails run over Eric's neck and felt him cup her ass, drawing her closer to him. She could feel his erection on her hips and found herself grinding into him. She kissed his neck a few slow times, making him grow harder, the whole time her eyes never left Hyde's. Suddenly she didn't see him anymore and watched as Donna led him to a table in the corner of the dark room.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok no getting mad at this chapter. It had to be done so that the story would get better! I know this one is a little short, but i struggled with it! Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

"We need to talk right now, buddy!" Donna exclaimed, pulling Hyde's eyes away from where they had been glued to Jackie as she danced with Eric. She could not believe what she had just seen and heard. Jackie and Hyde could not have been doing what she thought they were. Donna knew she had to get the truth from Hyde. "I saw you leave the bathroom, Steven Hyde." Donna said when she reached the table in the corner of the bar. "And before you say that nothing was going on, I heard you."

Hyde couldn't believe what was happening. Donna knew. He let his face slip into Zen, he couldn't let her see him panic. He was caught and there was no escaping it. "Yeah, and?" He just had to play it cool, maybe she didn't see Jackie leaving after him.

"How could you do this to Eric?" So much for her not knowing it was Jackie. Hyde knew he had to swallow his pride and tell her.

"Listen Donna. Promise not to freak out on me?" Donna nodded her head impatiently, giving Hyde the signal to keep talking. "You see the thing is, Jackie and I have kinda had a thing going on for awhile now." Hyde saw the confused look cross over her face, so he kept trying to explain. "I know you know about the first time we hooked up, back when I was with Jenna. Well, we have been seeing each other ever since. It was just suppose to really be a sex thing, but its more than that."

"If its more than that then why is she engaged to Eric?" Donna hissed back at him.

"I didn't know about Eric till she came this time. And I don't know. We both never really acknowledged our feelings and made a real commitment, you know. So things just have gotten really complicated."

"I'll say." Donna scoffed. "They are supposed to be getting married. Does he even know that you two were anything at all?" When Hyde shook his head no, Donna continued. "You have to tell Eric. You have to let him know what has been going on. Whether they stay together or not." She paused letting him think about what she had just said. "Its either that or end it with her." Donna saw the look of pain shoot through Hyde's eyes. "You really love her, don't you?"

"Yeah. Which is why everything is so hard." Donna nodded her head in agreement before getting up.

"You don't have to worry about me blabbing to Eric right now, but if the two of you don't do something about this soon, I will let him know." Hyde exhaled deeply as she left, pulling out a cigarette and calling a waitress over to the table. "Jack and coke and a double shot of something, please."

"Add a vodka tonic to that." He almost jumped at Jackie's voice. He hadn't noticed her sit down. Jackie had seen him talking quietly with Donna in the corner. She had seen the conflict on his face and the pain crossing his features.

"She knows." The simple statement sent Jackie's hard beating. It almost seemed like it would pop out of her chest it was beating so hard and fast. Hyde saw her tension and tried to break it. "She won't tell him." The silence that filled the air around them was thick. It made everything different, knowing that someone else knew their secret. They just sat in silence for the moments that seemed like hours until he spoke again. "She won't tell him, but only if we do or if we….." He stopped. He couldn't bring himself to say the words, but she knew what he was going to say.

"Or if we end it." It wasn't a question, but a statement that came from Jackie's mouth. Donna wouldn't tell Eric about Hyde if they ended it. She saw him look at the table and knew that she was right. She was about to tell him that was stupid and they could do what they wanted, but as soon as she opened her mouth the waitress came back and put their drinks on the table, cutting her off. Jackie and Hyde both grabbed their drinks and finished them off without ever putting them down. Jackie looked around and spotted her fiancée laughing with Kelso and Fez. He looked so happy. She didn't want to be the one who broke his heart. She looked at Steven in front of her and saw he was looking at the same thing she was. She couldn't end it with him. She loved him with all of her soul. Even just the thought made her cringe. She had messed it all up, Steven was the one she was suppose to be with, not Eric. Her thoughts were interrupted by his voice.

"He is my oldest friend. His family took me in when I had nowhere to go. He put up with me chasing after Donna when they were together. He is like my brother, even now." Hyde's voice trailed off, his heart breaking as he gathered up the courage to say what he knew he had to say. It was what he knew he had to do since Jackie had told him about the engagement. It was the right thing to do. At least that's what he kept telling himself. He reached across the table to place his hand on Jackie's cheek.

"Don't." She said, trying to break his hand from her skin. She knew what he was going to do.

"I have to." Jackie looked up at him and saw one tear falling down his cheek. She could feel her own filling her eyes. It was over. She knew she couldn't convince him to stay. He thought he was doing the right thing, and maybe he was, but all she could feel now was her heart crumbling. "I'll always love you." With his final words he got up and left the table, leaving Jackie by herself.

"I love you forever." The words were no more than a whisper as they escaped Jackie's mouth, but she knew he was already too far away to hear them. She let a few tears trail down her face before wiping them away and regaining her composure. She felt empty as she made her way to Eric's side, giving him a faint kiss on the cheek.

The ride home was a silent one. Donna, Kelso and Fez all fell asleep in the backseat almost immediately, Eric leaned his head against the window and watched the scenery go by, thinking quietly. Jackie sat uncomfortably beside Hyde, both staring straight ahead, both too scared too move or glance even slightly in the others direction. It wasn't until when Hyde dropped Jackie and Eric off at the hotel that either of them looked at the other. He watched as she climbed out of the seat and turned to look at him. He saw the pain in her eyes as she looked at him and he turned quickly, afraid of her seeing the same look in his.

"It's over." He said to the awake Donna, who was the only one left in the car. She just smiled sadly at him and watched as the other two walked into the hotel.

"I know." She quietly stated and Hyde knew she wasn't talking about him and Jackie as he watched her watch Eric pull Jackie in for a simple kiss before they entered the hotel.

Jackie watched Eric pulling on his bed clothes, letting him chatter away at how much fun he had and how he felt like he was really home. Her mind wandered and she gave up on listening to him, pulled into her own thoughts about the curly haired man who just shattered her heart. She thought about the last time they were alone and how he worshipped her body. She remembered all the visits she had come for and how it was just the two of them and no one else in the world. She smiled briefly before her thought were interrupted.

"So what do you think Jackie? I mean I know its something big to think about, but I've always wanted to raise a family here and we already talked about having the wedding here. I want to be close to my parents as they get older. And it just feels so right to be here with everyone. I miss it here. So yeah, its something to think about." Eric wanted to move back to Point Place. Jackie hadn't even really given it much thought, but knew she wanted to. It would mean a step down in her career, but this was where her real family was and Eric wanted to be here. And she would be close to Steven, even if they weren't together, she could still be his friend and be close to him.

"Ok." Jackie said. Eric immediately rushed over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"You mean it?"

"Yeah, why not?" She was silenced by his lips on hers. She allowed Eric to deepen the kiss and for the first time since they had been in Point Place, she let him make love to her.

* * *

AN- please no getting mad...really it will get better...what kinda fic would it be without angst and drama to the highest power? next chapter will get better for all you j/hfans! 


	9. Chapter 9

ok this chapter was difficult for me to write. sorry if it doesn't make sense, but it does go through time kinda quickly. Thanks again for all the reviews...i love them like chocolate!

* * *

The next week flew by for Jackie and Eric. They finally told the Foreman's about their engagement. They were excited, but mad they didn't tell them when they first arrived. They searched for a place to live, made plans for the wedding, and spent time with their friends. They even set a date for the wedding, two months from their visit. Jackie had only seen Hyde once since the night at the bar. She was always making excuses not to come when all of the gang was getting together, claiming she had wedding stuff to do or a headache. Really she didn't think she could handle seeing him. Instead she threw herself into her relationship with Eric. She became the perfect fiancée, something she had never been. She was doting and loving on the outside, but her heart was broken and empty on the inside. Eric decided he would stay in Point Place after she left to find a place for them to live and stuff, since he was on summer break from school already and had his roommate ship his stuff over. Once the last week of their visit passed, Jackie boarded a plane by herself and went to Boston. And for the first time since the bar, she allowed herself to cry.

Hyde was broken. He couldn't let anyone know it, but he was. He watched Eric chattering happily with the others about moving back and setting the date for his wedding and all that other stuff. He hated him at that moment, Eric was taking away the only thing he loved, only Eric didn't know he was and Hyde had pretty much shoved her at him. The one time he had seen her, Jackie had seemed ok, hanging onto Eric like he was her lifeline. But Hyde knew it was an act, he could tell by the look in her eyes and the empty expression on her face when no one was looking. It wasn't until Hyde knew she had left for Boston that he allowed himself to mourn the loss of her, drowning his sorrows in a bottle of whiskey and case of beer and continued to do the same every night since then.

When Jackie left, Eric turned to Donna for support. The two spent almost every waking moment together, except for when she was sitting beside Bob's sickbed. She helped him pick out an apartment to live in. It was a coincidence that it was two doors down from Hyde's . They went for dinners and walks and just hung out. Sometimes Hyde would join them, but mostly it was just them. Until the three weeks had passed and Jackie was returning.

* * *

Hyde heard her giggling somewhere outside. It was too damn early to be so loud, he thought to himself. Then it hit him whose laughter it was. Jackie was back and at his house. He got out of bed and listening harder, while making his way to the window.

"Oh Eric! Its great!" He could have gagged at the site of her throwing her arms around Eric, giving him light kisses.

"And the best part is its all ours!" Hyde seethed as he saw Eric pick Jackie up. "Now let me carry you over our threshold, milady." Jackie laughed and Hyde watched the two enter into the apartment only two doors away from his. That's just great, he thought, walking back to climb into bed, still suffering from a handover from the night before.

Hyde felt stirring beside him a little while later. He looked over and saw a mess of blonde hair. Groaning inwardly, he forgot that he needed to leave before this one woke up. That was his normal thing, bring them back, love 'em, and then leave in the morning before they were awake so as to avoid any mess. He seemed to be doing it a lot lately, since Jackie was gone. When they had been in the middle of their affair, he never saw anyone else, but now he needed someone to fill the void she had left. He got up and got dressed, making his way to the kitchen to make coffee, while the girl got dressed.

"Well that was fun." Hyde offered simply when she emerged. He showed her to the door, opening it and stepping into the warm summer sun.

"Yeah it was. Maybe we can do it again sometime." Hyde allowed her to kiss him before turning to go back in. He heard a gasp from behind him and immediately knew it belonged to Jackie. He cursed himself mentally before turning to look at her, Zen coming over his features.

"Hey Jacks." Play it cool he kept telling himself.

"Steven." She shifted her gaze downward, not looking him in the eye. "I see your back to your old ways." Hyde was about to burn her back, when she looked up. The look in her eyes left him speechless. Pain was radiating from her.

"She's not you." Sometime over the years, Hyde's fear of letting his true emotions be seen had lessened. He let his own hurt be seen by Jackie.

"Don't blame me. YOU were the one who ended things. Not me! I would have chosen a different ending." Jackie snapped, wanting him to feel her pain.

"I miss you." The simple statement that left Hyde's mouth left Jackie speechless. She flew into his arms, just hugging him as tight as she could, not wanting to let go. He kissed her forehead and held on just as tight. He felt her hot tears on his chest, but he knew there was nothing he could do to stop them. Instead, Hyde picked her up and carried her back into his apartment. He sat on the couch and pulled her down onto him, they still just held onto each other. Jackie's tears seemed to have stopped and she looked up at Hyde. She reached up and kissed him with all her might. He resisted a little at first, but soon they were both caught up in the deepening kiss. Hyde felt her tears streaming down her face again and pulled away to look at her.

"We can't do this now." Hyde nodded his head in agreement. He knew it was wrong, especially with the wedding being only a month away. Jackie pulled herself from Hyde and straightened her clothes. As she was walking out of the door she suddenly turned to look at Hyde. "I would have chosen you." She was gone before he had a chance to respond, feeling like the wind had been knocked out of him.

* * *

Eric sat in the their new apartment a few days after Jackie got back, unpacking a little bit and just waiting for Jackie to get home. She had driven to the news station to meet about her new job there. She had seemed different to him the last few weeks, but he wouldn't let it bother him. In all reality, she was all over him. Always kissing him and holding onto his arm when they were in public. She was letting him make love to her whenever he wanted to. Eric smiled to himself, he shouldn't be complaining, but he knew that wasn't the real Jackie. He heard a faint knock at the door. He went to it confused at who it might be.

"Donna? Are you ok?" Donna had collapsed into his arms the minute he opened the door.

"My dad. He's…..He's gone!" Eric couldn't believe Bob had died. He comforted Donna, letting her tears cling to him. She looked at him and before Eric could stop himself her lips were on his. He pulled away at first, convinced that it was wrong, but he took one look over at Donna and once again his lips found hers. She deepened the kiss and he ran his fingers through her hair. She moaned into his mouth as he pulled her even deeper into him. She started unbuttoning the shirt he was wearing and he pulled hers from where it was tucked into her pants. Just as he was about to pull it over her head, keys could be heard jingling in the lock. Eric pulled away from Donna hurriedly and went to the bathroom to fix his shirt. Donna felt tears rising to her eyes again as she straightened herself up.

"Hey Donna. What are you doing here?" Jackie questioned as she entered the apartment. She saw Donna fighting tears and the absence of Eric.

"My dad, ummm, passed away." Donna collapsed into a pile of tears again. Jackie rushed over to her and began soothing the red head. Donna felt guilty about the moments before Jackie walked in. She knew Hyde and Jackie had ended things and she couldn't be a hypocrite. The guilt began to weigh her down as Jackie continued to stroke her hair, whispering words of comfort. "I've got to get out of here." Donna said quickly, practically running out of the house. Jackie watched her go, confused by her sudden departure. Eric appeared shortly.

"Where did Donna go?"

"I don't know. She left really quick, like she couldn't stand to be here." Eric knew why she left so quickly, he looked at Jackie and immediately felt guilty. He took her into his arms and stroked her head. Both distraught over the news of Bob's death and both thinking about another person.

The next week passed by quickly with Bob's funeral. After the funeral, the six friends ended up back at Hyde's apartment, drinking and talking about the man who had touched all of their lives. Hyde watched Jackie as she stroked Eric's arm, he also watched as Eric continually looked at Donna and Donna would send heated glances at Eric.

"I'm going out for a smoke." Hyde announced to no one in particular, getting up from his seat on the floor and making his way to the back patio. He felt Jackie move to his side.

"I'll join you." She smiled up at him as he opened the door and they stepped out into the warm night air.

"So how's the wedding going?" He asked timidly. Hyde wanted her to know that it was ok, they were ok.

"Fine." Jackie looked into the house briefly and saw Eric and Donna going out the front door. Her brow crossed for a minute, but was replaced with a smile when she saw Kelso trip over Fez as he drunkenly made his way to the bathroom. Jackie and Hyde stood in a comfortable silence while they finished their cigarettes. Jackie turned to look at Hyde, the desire to kiss him almost too much to fight. She bit her lip in an effort to remain faithful to Eric. Hyde's eyes softened when he saw her biting her lip. He smiled lazily and reached his hand up to cup her cheek. Jackie nuzzled her face into his hand before reaching up and placing a soft kiss on his cheek. He sighed and turned around, holding the door open for her to walk through. They both knew that they were alright.

In the apartment two doors down, things were not alright. Donna and Eric hadn't talked about what happened the week before. They both knew they had wanted it to happen, they had been fighting it ever since Eric's return. When Hyde and Jackie went out back, Eric took the opportunity to ask Donna to talk for a minute. They slipped out the front door and into Eric and Jackie's darkened apartment.

"So Donna…" Eric began, not sure how to start talking about the kisses they shared. He looked over at her. She was illuminated by the moonlight shining in the window. They hadn't turned on any lights, so the moon was the only light they had. Donna looked up at him with big eyes. Before they knew it they were both pressed up against the other, mouths and limbs tangled in an attempt to bring the other closer. This time there was no interruption as they removed their clothing and made love in the middle of Jackie and Eric's living room.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it was so long till I updated, I had a severe case of writer's block! So I'm sorry I know this chapter sucks, but I just couldn't get it right! Thank for the reviews and keep em comin!

* * *

"I need you" Hyde whispered to her huskily, drawing her mouth into his. He captured her tongue into his before continuing. "You're my heart, my soul, my everything." He rammed her with his heartfelt words, his tongue pulsing against hers. "Oh God, Jackie," he breathed. " I want you." His mouth continued to invade hers, making her writhe underneath him. Her breathe coming in short and her mouth betraying everything she was trying to say, not leaving his long enough for the words to escape. He continued to attack her mouth, making her dizzy. Jackie felt faint and felt her world going black.

Jackie woke up in a cold sweat. It had all just been a dream. She looked over at the clock on the nightstand and saw it read 3:34. She noticed Eric had not yet returned. It was two days before the wedding and the night of his bachelor party. Jackie sighed to herself. Eric had been acting distant since Bob's funeral and she didn't know why. She made excuses to herself about him just needing space before the wedding, but she knew something else was really wrong. Eric would stay out till all hours of the night or be gone before she woke up. When they were together he acted far-away and they hadn't made love since before then. Jackie also had been having these life like dreams of being with Steven, always waking her up at night. She moaned to herself and rolled over, closing her eyes and willing sleep to come over her again. She heard the front door open and saw Eric stumbling into the room. She could smell the alcohol on him as soon as he came in and she closed her eyes tighter, not wanting him to know she was awake. He turned on the light and messed around for a minute before turning the light back off and climbing in bed beside her. Jackie felt a tear rolling down her cheek as his breathe evened out and he fell asleep. They weren't even married yet and she was miserable.

Jackie still wasn't asleep 15 minutes later so she slipped out of bed and threw on a jacket over her white night shirt. She found her cigarettes and went out the front door to sit on the steps and smoke. Jackie had barely gotten her cigarette lit when she saw a figure walking towards her. Her heart began beating wildly when she saw who it was. Hyde sat on the step beside her without saying a word and lit up his own cigarette.

"Fun night?" She asked timidly. He looked over at her and smiled softly.

"Yeah you could say that. Your soon-to-be husband sure does know how to party." He chuckled to himself. "So why are you up. Couldn't sleep?" Jackie looked away from him and down at the ground.

"No, just worried." She answered shyly, not wanting him to know how much Eric recent behavior was effecting her. Hyde took her hand and pulled her off the step.

"Come with me." He said, taking her towards his apartment. They entered his house and he went into his bedroom for a moment before returning to where Jackie was sitting on the couch. "I got this for you. I realized I had never given you anything while we were, you know. But I wanted you to have this to remember me by." Hyde awkwardly explained, thrusting the small wrapped box into her hands. Jackie felt tears pricking her eyes as she unwrapped it and opened it to reveal a single diamond necklace.

"Oh Steven, its beautiful! Thank you! You shouldn't have done this!" Jackie exclaimed, taking it out of the box and turning so that he could put it on for her.

"I know, I just wanted you to have something to remember how I love you." Jackie looked into his eyes as he said this and couldn't stop herself from laying a gentle kiss on his lips. She pulled away slightly and looked at him one more time before getting off the couch and walking to the door. She had her hand on the doorknob before she turned to look at him again.

"Screw it." Jackie whispered to herself before rushing over to Hyde and capturing his lips with hers. They continued to kiss each other passionately, letting weeks of desire flood through. Jackie had moved her lips down to the column of Hyde's neck when he stopped her.

"Wait. We can't, remember? Eric, wedding, day after tomorrow? Any of that ringing a bell?" Hyde couldn't believe he was stopping her, in high school, he had never been this honorable. Jackie looked him in the eyes and let out a shaky breath.

"Just tonight, please Steven. I need you tonight. One last time?" She let her lips tremble and continued to look at his with big eyes. Hyde inwardly groan, but let himself deepen the kiss that she placed on his mouth. Her hands latched around his shoulders and his went under her robe, untying it and letting it slip to the floor. He pulled her shirt off with it and his hands began caressing the softness of her breasts, finding her hardened nipple, causing her to sigh with pleasure. She took of his shirt and unzipped his jeans as his mouth enclosed around one nipple. She felt how much he wanted her when her hand slipped into his boxers and found his erection. She finished undressing him and stood up to take of her panties. Jackie pressed Hyde back into the couch, straddling his hips and slowly lowering herself onto him. They both moaned as her wetness surrounded him, taking a minute before she began to slowly ride him. Hyde thought he was going to cum right then as he felt her hips buck against hers and he scratched his fingers down her back. He lifted her off of him and carried her into his bedroom, wanting to prolong their night as long as possible. Hyde took his time making love to Jackie and by the time he was done they were both breathless and shaking, laying in each other's arms.

"So, pretty damn good for one last time." Hyde tried to break the tension in the room. Jackie shifted in his arms to lean up and kiss the tip of his nose before sighing. "It can't happen again, Jacks." He too let out a sigh, wishing things were different, but she was getting married in less than two days.

"I know." Jackie said simply before giving him one more kiss and going to get dressed. It was late and she had to get back to bed before Eric woke up and wondered where she was. "I meant it when I said that I'd love you forever." She let the words slip through her lips quietly, tears already spilling down her cheeks.

"I know." Hyde replied, pulling her into his arms once again, kissing the top of her head. "Face it we're just another heartache, another failed romance." He grinned down at her with a cheesy grin, trying to lighten the mood. She turned and flashed him a small smile before letting herself out of the front door and returning to her apartment. She went quietly into the bedroom and picked up the shirt Eric had clumsily thrown on the floor earlier. Jackie went to throw it into the hamper, but cringed inwardly when she noticed the lipstick marks along the collar.

"How cliché." Jackie whispered quietly into the stale air of their bedroom. She climbed into bed and fell asleep surprisingly calm, knowing that she was going to call of the wedding in the morning.

The next morning, Jackie woke up not feeling quite as confident. She got dressed and started on her errands for the wedding. By the time the afternoon rolled around, she had already convinced herself that she shouldn't call off the wedding, so she began getting ready for the rehearsal dinner. The evening passed by without problems. The rehearsal went well and the dinner was fun. The gang of six found themselves at the same bar they had been at during Jackie and Eric's visit afterwards.

They were crammed into a small round booth, drinking and talking. Kelso sat on the end followed by Jackie, Hyde, Fez, Eric and then Donna. The server came over to check on them.

"Two shots of tequila for the bride and groom!" Kelso exclaimed to the waitress. She looked over at Donna and Eric.

"Oh you two must be so happy. I just love weddings! When is it?" She gushed to the two who looked awkwardly at her.

"Ummm, actually she's my bride and the wedding is tomorrow." Eric explained to her. Jackie sighed to herself. Even a stranger could see that her and Eric weren't meant to be together. As the waitress made her quick apologies and rushed away embarrassed, Jackie felt a comforting hand being placed on her leg. She looked up at Hyde and smiled and touched the necklace he had given her. He squeezed his hand on her leg and joined back in the conversation at the table.

A little while later, Jackie found her self alone at the bar once again. She looked around to see Eric and Hyde talking intently and Donna on the dance floor with Fez. She heard someone take the seat next to her.

"You know, for someone getting married tomorrow, you sure don't look excited." Kelso told her as he lit the cigarette she had in her hand for her. Jackie smiled warmly at the man beside her. Jackie and Kelso had dated for awhile during high school, but despite their hard breakup, Jackie always considered him one of her best friends. No one quite understood her in the way he did, they were a lot alike.

"Michael, have you ever made a choice and by the time you realized it wasn't the best one, it was too late?" Jackie asked him seriously, casting a glance at the two men on the other side of the room.

"Jackie, you know I love you, but something isn't right about you and Eric. In fact these last few weeks, it hasn't even seemed like ya'll were together. Sometime the best decisions are the hardest ones to follow through with, like with me and my daughter and letting Brooke move to Chicago before she was born. But I know you and I know you are a good person and whatever you do will work out." Kelso took her hand and squeezed it.

"Eric loves me and I do love him, but I don't think it is the kind of love we have tried to make it. I think it is more of the friendship kind of love." She paused before continuing. "I'm in love with Steven." Jackie looked at Kelso and didn't see the look of surprise she thought would be there.

"I know Jackie, I could tell by the way you both looked at each other. So what are you going to do about it?" Jackie just looked down at her drink and when she looked back up Kelso was gone, leaving her with her thoughts.

Eric was leaving the bathroom when a hand gripped onto him, pulling him into the shadows. "Hey you." The sultry voice said. He looked over and saw it was Donna. He looked around the bar before pressing a small kiss on her lips.

"Come with me." He said as he pulled her out the side entrance. They were barely out the door before her lips were on his. They continued to invade each other's mouths, not hearing the door being opened. Before they could pull away they heard a throat being cleared.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank for the great reviews!

* * *

"Excuse me." Hyde said unenthusiastically. He had just walked out of the bar for a little fresh air and happened to come across Eric and Donna kissing fiercely. They looked up at him guiltily. "Well this is interesting. Eric, I will be speaking to you later, but why don't you go inside and find the woman you are marrying tomorrow." Hyde let out a sneer as he said this and watched as Eric walked with his shoulders slumped back into the bar. "Well, well, well, Ms. Donna. Ms. holier than thou. Let me see, what can I say?" He looked at her with disgust. He didn't know what to think about what he had just seen. His mind hadn't even began to process it yet.

"Hyde, don't start…" Donna tried to get him to calm down so she could explain, but was cut off.

"Don't start, Donna? Don't start what? Telling you its wrong, the same thing you told me at this same damn bar not two months ago? Don't start telling you to end it or tell her? Don't start reminding you they are getting married tomorrow? Fuck it!" Hyde yelled in frustration.

"I know its wrong!" Donna yelled back. "I know I need to end it, but I can't seem to. I love him. It was me he was suppose to marry, not her. We were the ones who loved each other all of our lives. We were the ones who were always together. He hated her. She was the devil, remember?" Donna broke down in tears, but Hyde remained still, not being able to comfort her. They were going to hurt Jackie, he couldn't get past that fact at the moment.

"It's the night before their fucking wedding, Donna. When were you going to end it? Twenty years down the road when you realize he won't leave her? In two years when they have a kid? In forty years when he is dead? Tell me Donna, why now, when you knew I ended it with her even though it ripped my soul out? Why did you have to choose now ?" Hyde sighed, letting all his anger dissipate, leaving him feeling weak and useless.

"They love us, not each other, why do they refuse to stop this sham of a wedding?" Donna cried. Hyde finally reached his arms around her and let himself comfort her. He knew what she felt like, being that other person for Jackie like Donna was for Eric.

They stood there for a few more minutes before going back inside. They saw Jackie and Eric at other sides of the bar, it was obvious they had not spoken to one another. Hyde started to walk towards Eric, wanting to confront him about hurting Jackie, but out of the corner of his eye he saw Jackie motioning him to come to her.

"Will you take me home?" She pleaded with him. Jackie was staying at a hotel that night, so that Eric wouldn't see her until she walked down the aisle. She looked miserable, like the emotions of the last few months had finally taken their toll on her. Hyde nodded his head and they went over to Eric to tell him they were leaving. Jackie gave Eric a small kiss and they left, riding in silence back to Point Place.

As Jackie and Hyde entered the hotel room, she turned to speak to him for the first time. "Stay with me." Jackie almost begged him.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea, Jacks." Hyde told her, but the sadness in her eyes made him choose otherwise.

"I just want to sleep." Jackie assured him, so he undid the bed and led her to it. He climbed in beside her and took her into his arms, softly stroking her hair. They stayed like this for a few minutes before either one spoke.

"Call it off." Hyde evenly said. Silently praying that she would listen. He knew that she didn't know about Eric and Donna, but he knew that she was unhappy.

"I was going to today, but I was too scared." Jackie replied. "I found lipstick on his collar last night. I know that he has been seeing someone for the last few weeks, I'd have to be a fool not to notice the change in his behavior." Hyde stiffened at her words. If she knew, then why was she still going through with it? He felt Jackie's silent tears running into his chest.

"Shhh. It's going to be ok. I know that this is hard. I'll help you." Hyde comforted her, placing small kisses on her head, over and over again. She turned and kissed him on the mouth, running her fingers along his shoulders. He returned her kiss, deepening it and rolling her over so that he was on top of her. They continued to explore each others mouths for what seemed like hours, not doing anything more than just simply being with each other. They were still letting their tongues do the talking when there was a knock at the door. Jackie jumped up slightly.

"Who in the hell could that be?" She quietly asked. Hyde just shrugged. They heard a voice calling from the other side.

"Jackie, its me. Let me in." Eric pleaded. Hen suddenly they heard the door being opened. "I forgot I had a key." He said into the darkness of the room, while flipping on the light.

Jackie's heart stopped beating when Eric saw her in bed with Hyde. Hyde wished he could just vanish into thin air. And Eric just stood there with his mouth open.

"What the hell, Jackie?" Eric shrieked.

"I asked him to stay with me because I was nervous." Jackie stammered, not exactly lying, but not really telling the whole truth. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you." Eric grabbed Jackie's hand and led her out to the balcony. Hyde just watched as the door closed, not knowing what to expect.

"God, this has been a dramatic night!" Hyde said to the empty room before grabbing Jackie's cigarettes and heading for the door to the balcony. He opened the door just in time to hear Eric say something that made his heart beat wildly.

"I don't think we should get married tomorrow."

Hyde stood in the doorway for a second before walking out. "Sorry. I don't mean to interrupt, but Jackie, I thought you might could use these." He handed her the cigarettes, after he took on out and lit it. Eric seemed to be glaring at him. "I'll just go inside." Hyde said, walking towards the door.

"No, stay." Jackie told him. Hyde obeyed and sat in one of the chairs that was out there. "Now Eric, why do you think that?"

Eric turned away from where he had been staring at Hyde and looked back at Jackie. "We aren't happy anymore, Jackie. I feel like I don't even know you now. Getting married isn't going to fix that." Hyde made a sneering noise from his place behind the two, but quickly stopped when Eric gave him a death look.

"I know. This isn't right. I agree that we shouldn't get married tomorrow." Jackie sighed and looked down. "Tell me truthfully, Eric, have you been seeing someone else."

"Jackie, please." Eric begged, not wanting to hurt her by answering.

"That's all the answer I need, Eric. Now I need to be truthful." Jackie paused, looking over at Hyde and then back at Eric. " I love someone else." Eric face showed the hurt she had just caused him. "I do love you, Eric. Please believe me, but its not the same kind of love that Steven and I share." Hyde head jerked up when she said his name, just in time to come in contact with Eric's fist.

"I deserved that." Hyde said as he grabbed his cheek.

"So there was something else going on in there." Eric accused them.

"Yes, but we weren't sleeping together. We ended that two months ago." Jackie rushed into telling Eric the story of her and Hyde's relationship, hoping to show him that she didn't set out to hurt him.

"Well that's just peachy." Eric said bitterly after Jackie was done explaining the relationship. "So you have been lying to me for over a year. You are a slut."

"Hey watch it, buddy. Didn't I just see you kissing Donna?" Hyde jumped in, but closed his eyes when he realized what he had just let out.

"Donna!" Jackie screeched. "I knew she was jealous of us. I should have seen it coming. How could you?"

"Whatever. Don't turn this on me."

"Is that the reason you wanted to stop the wedding, so you could be with her?" Jackie asked quietly, all the anger gone out of her voice.

"No. Yeah. I don't know." Eric said twitchily, the anger he held now also gone. "Things with us just weren't right. I think we both rushed into this and then couldn't get out. I love you Jackie, but I think maybe we were better off not being together." Jackie shook her head in agreement. "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you.'" Eric said as he pulled her into his arms.

"I'm sorry too. This was such a big mess." Jackie breathed heavily into his chest. "We can always be friends, right?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course." They stood in each others arms for a little while longer, before Eric pulled away. "I need to go, we have a lot to take care of tomorrow" Jackie kissed him on the cheek and watched him enter the hotel room and heard the front door close before letting the tears fall. Hyde quietly picked her up and carried her inside. He laid her on the bed and they both fell asleep, exhausted form the night's events and unsure of what the next day would bring.

* * *

AN- Don't think that just becasue the wedding is finally off that all will be well for the two couples, I am a soap opera queen and I have some more drama planned for them!


	12. Chapter 12

I'm back! I know its been forever and I hate myself for it. Writer's block, broken computers on top of moving, school, working 3 jobs and a bad breakup have made for an impossible situation to write in. I'm Sorry to all of those you have been waiting for this. I PROMISE No more long breaks!

Jackie woke up the next morning with a foggy memory and a wave of nausea. After making her way to the bathroom to unload the contents of her stomach, she finally recalled all of the events of the night before. Jackie smiled as she made her way over to the still sleeping Hyde. She kissed his cheek lightly and slowly ran her fingers thru his hair.

"Hey." Hyde whispered as he began to wake up. Jackie gave him a lazy smile and placed a small kiss on his lips. "How are you this morning?" He asked.

"Good, I guess. Other than my nerves getting the best of me as I woke up, But I'm sure that today is not going to be easy, with calling off the wedding." She ran her hands nervously through her hair as she laid back down on the bed.

"Well you know, we could always not waste it…." Hyde waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Don't you think we should, I don't know, try dating first?" Jackie giggled. Hyde appeared to be giving it some thought before wrestling her down under him, pinning her arms above her head.

"Jacqueline Burkhart, will you be my girlfriend?" Hyde asked in his best attempt to sound like a love struck boy. Jackie laughed again and rewarded Hyde with a kiss.

"So we should probably get up and get going. Busy day ahead." Jackie sighed and got out of bed to begin getting ready.

Later that evening, Eric, Donna , Jackie and Hyde were seated around the table in Eric and Jackie's apartment. They were all relaxing after having spent the day making phone calls and undercoating the church and reception hall. Hyde had suggested a few beers and everyone had eagerly agreed, Kelso and Fez had just left.

"So guys, I have something I have been saving for just a day like today." Hyde said with an evil grin. He pulled a brown bag out of his pocket. "So how about a good old fashioned circle?" Eric and Donna immediately smiled and agreed. However, Jackie was a little bit hesitant.

"No I'm good." Jackie said looking nervous.

"But Jackie, its for old times sake. I know you want to." Eric tries to convince her.

"You guys go ahead. I'm just gonna step outside and smoke just a cigarette." Jackie said and left before anyone could say otherwise. The remaining three looked at each other confused and Hyde got up to go after her.

"You should just let her go." Eric told him. "She's had a long day, she just needs some alone time." Hyde started to get angry at Eric's opinion of how to handle Jackie.

"Have you told her about you and Donna yet?" Hyde spat out. Eric and Donna exchanged nervous glances and Hyde knew they hadn't. "That's bullshit. You need to tell her soon, because how is she gonna feel if she finds out and realizes that was some of the reason for the stopped wedding. I know we are all cool with each other and stuff, but she already feels horrible about the way things went down and she deserves to know the whole truth. And we all might not be cool if she finds out from someone other than you." Eric let out a deep breath. He knew Hyde was right. He should have told Jackie last night. He got up and started walking to the door.

"What happened to the circle?" Jackie asked from her seat on the steps as Eric came outside.

"Jackie I need to talk to you." Eric shakily said. Jackie nodded for him to continue so he took a deep breath and started talking. "You see the thing is, I should have told you this last night, but I was hurt when I found out about you and Hyde and so I didn't think about it, but I don't want you to hate me and I don't want you to find out any way else so…" Jackie cut him off with a hand on his arm.

"Eric, your rambling."

"Yeah sorry. You see the thing is, I slept with Donna." Eric winced as he said this and looked at Jackie. She was taking deep breathes and small tears were forming in the corners of her eyes. "I'm so sorry. I should have told you before, but that's not the whole reason I called the wedding off, I promise."

"I can't hate you, Eric, when I was doing the same thing. I am disappointed. I should have seen it. Are you going to be together now?"

"I don't know honestly. I really am sorry."

"I know you are." The two sat in silence for a while, before getting up and going back inside.

The rest of the week was spent moving Jackie into Hyde's apartment and getting back into the swing of things and back to the real world. Hyde was noticing that Jackie wasn't quite acting like her usual self and decided to take her on a weekend trip to his lake house. Her spirits seemed to lift as they drove the hour to the house. They teased and flirted and played around like they normally did until they got there.

"Thanks Steven. I needed to break away for a bit." Jackie said in between the kisses her and Hyde were sharing on the couch at the house.

"I know. Glad to be of service." The rest of the weekend was spent making love and laying out on the little beach in front of the lake.

"So what's been wrong with you lately, I mean I know it has to do with more than just the wedding." Hyde asked on Sunday morning as they were eating breakfast.

"Nothing." Jackie said defensively.

"Ok. Your not sleeping with Eric are you, cause you sure are acting strange." Hyde said a little bit harshly.

"No. God, I just need a little time to readjust. I had just gotten used to being back and then everything changed again. Can't I get just a little slack?" Jackie said before she left the room to go outside, slamming the door on the way out. The rest of the day went by with much of the same. When they got home, Jackie immediately left saying she had errands to run.

Jackie was sitting at a local coffee shop, sipping on a cup of coffee when she saw a familiar face come through the door. "Eric, did Steven send you to spy on me?"

"No. For your information, He called to bitch about you, saying you were being weird all week and now you were ignoring him. But he didn't ask me to spy on you, I came on my own accord. I'm worried, is everything ok?"

Jackie rolled her eyes and then stood up pulling Eric with her. "Let's get out of here."

The sun was already set as Eric and Jackie came to the clearing in the park where the swings were. Jackie sat down and Eric instinctively went around to begin swinging her. "Remember when we used to do this all the time in Boston?" Jackie asked with a smile. Eric smiled at the memory and they continued with the silence. Finally after a little while, Jackie spoke up. "I'm pregnant." Eric stopped the swing.

"Are you serious?" Jackie just nodded. "Oh my God! That's great."

"No. I don't even know who the father is. I'm a whore. It could be yours or Hyde's."

"No Jackie, you are not a whore, ok? It was just a confusing time." Tears ran down Jackie's face. "We will make this work, no matter whose it is or what happens." Eric told her as he tilted her head up to look him in the eyes, wiping the tears off her cheeks with his thumb. Jackie stood up from the swing and wrapped her arms around Eric. He ran his hands through her hair to comfort her and rubbed the small of her back. Finally, after a few minutes, her tears seized.

"Thank you, Eric. I feel better already." Jackie said as she smiled at him and pulled him back in for a short hug. "You really are the best." She reached up to give him a kiss on the cheek, she lingered longer than necessary. Before either knew what was happening, their lips collided in a smoldering kiss.


End file.
